Hermione Granger and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Kris Leigh
Summary: If you havn't read the books, this should be good enough. RR Hope you enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Girl Who Awoke  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
There was a loud bang, and Lisa Granger rushed into her crying baby's room.  
  
"Shh, shh, Baby, it's o.k., You're o.k," she tried.  
  
"What's wrong Lisa?" came John's voice from their room.  
  
"Hermione woke-up from that bang," she said as she walked into her room trying to calm her baby. "What was that anyway?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think it came from Godric Hollow," John answered.  
  
Hermione had fallen back asleep, so Lisa took her to her room, and placed her back I her crib. Then she went back to bed. 


	2. The Vanishing Glass

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Vanishing Glass  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Nearly ten years had passed since all the Grangers had been awake that night. Hermione Granger was asleep at the moment, but not for long. She jumped, and awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs.  
  
Rubbing her eyes, she tried to remember the dream she had been having. It had been a scary one. There had been a loud bang in it. She had a funny feeling she'd had the same dream before.  
  
Her mother came to the door.  
  
"Get ready quick, Baby, we're going to the zoo today," she told her.  
  
"O.K. Mom," said Hermione.  
  
She stood, and got ready for her day at the zoo. When she was dressed, she went down the stairs to the kitchen. The table was neatly set, and her parents were waiting for her.  
  
Hermione had bushy brown hair, and, thought her parents were dentists, two big front teeth. They were just finishing breakfast, when the doorbell rang.  
  
"That's Helen," Hermione said as she jumped up from the table.  
  
She opened the door, and her best friend, Helen Sinnec, stood there. They hugged, and half an hour later, they were sitting in the back of the Grangers' car on their way to the zoo. A motorcycle cut them off, and about a minute later, the car behind them nearly crashed into them. They faintly heard someone shouting.  
  
It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. Hermione watched as the family in front of them bought two boys large chocolate ice creams and a smaller boy a lemon ice pop. Then, the Granger group stepped up, and ordered.  
  
"Where do you want to go first?" Mr. Granger asked as they walked away.  
  
Helen answered, saying, "Let's go to the butterfly house."  
  
"O.K!" Hermione agreed.  
  
After seeing the butterflies, lion, and elephants, they ate in the zoo restaurant. Hermione and Helen shared a large knickerbockers glory.  
  
After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Hermione and Helen were walking along the side with the huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons.  
  
The large boy that had gotten the ice cream was complaining to his father, and the father kept tapping on the window. They shuffled away, and the smaller boy moved in front of the tank and looked intently oat the snake.  
  
It was quiet for a while, and then Hermione heard the boy make a snake type of sound. She looked over and saw the snake nod vigorously. They boy made some more noises, and the snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. They boy looked at it, and made some more noises.  
  
Hermione was so enthralled at what was happening, that a deafening shout made her jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"  
  
The boy Hermione thought was Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.  
  
"Out of the way, you," he said, punching the small boy in the ribs. Caught by surprise, the small boy fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast even Hermione didn't see how it happened- one second, the two bigger boys were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.  
  
Hermione gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. Hermione and Helen ran to Hermione's parents, and they started running for the exits. Once outside, they found a different animal house that seemed much safer. 


End file.
